


His Love

by InDeep



Category: Eye Candy (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, F/M, Gags, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDeep/pseuds/InDeep
Summary: Lindy wakes up to Jake.





	His Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the warnings and tags. This is not for the faint of heart. 
> 
> Un-betaed, as always.

She wakes up on her knees with her face pressed into the bed, a gag of some fabric stuffed in her mouth, and him thrusting into her from behind.

He’s clearly been at it for a while, if the ache between her legs is any clue, and she spends a minute just blinking at the wall, trying to clear the haze of drugs from her mind as he pummels her, his hands clutching at her hips in spasms. She can hear his panting behind her, punctuated by the occasional grunt when he shoves inside her particularly hard. She yelps through the gag and tries to wiggle away, but he’s pulled her jeans down to her knees and she can barely move them with his legs on either side of hers. She belatedly realizes that he’s belted her wrists together behind her back and experiences a full body shudder as he pierces her deeply. There will be no escaping this, she knows, her options are limited and all unpleasant.

He eases up a bit when he notices she’s awake, but still continues grinding against her as he leans over her prone form, his hands planting themselves on either side her her head. “I didn’t- ah,” he gasps, and bucks into her a bit harder, “Think you’d be up so quickly, love.” When she wriggles again, clearly trying to shuck him off, he simply grins and begins speeding his pace. “I know you liked it like this last night,” he breathes over her shoulder, his hips slapping her, “From behind, yeah? Gets you off just a bit quicker, doesn’t it?”

She cant reply with whatever he’s shoved in her mouth, but clearly he doesn’t need an answer because he leans back again, grabbing at her waist roughly and slamming into her. While it’s jarring and slightly painful, Lindy also feels a thin vein of pleasure course through her with every thrust. She struggles but his grip is strong, and he merely laughs at her efforts. It’s worse when the laugh devolves into a low moan, and his thrusts become shorter, jerkier, because Lindy knows all to well what that means.

“Yes,” he gasps, “God, Lindy, yes. You’re so tight, darling.” A hand slaps flat on the cheek of her ass and she shrieks. “So much better,” he murmurs, “Much better without the condom.”

All the blood in her body seems to turn to ice, and she begins to writhe beneath him, fighting as best she can. He groans and leans his head back, pumping faster, “Gonna cum, Lindy. Gonna fill you right up. Gonna-”

He stops himself as he jerks forward over her again, clasping her hard to his body this time and thrusting wildly into her. Lindy whines in protest as she feels him pulse inside her, and he slips his hand on her waist down between her thighs, finding her clit and rubbing harshly as he comes inside her. His hips flex once more, twice, into hers as he releases everything in her, sure not to pull out, and as he strokes her she arches into him involuntarily.

With a gusty sigh on the back of her neck, he uses the arm looped round her waist to keep her against him as he falls to his side on the bed. He’s still inside her, softening now, but his full length is still a sore heat in her cunt. His fingers press over her clit lightly, and she cries out at the spasm of pleasure.

“Shhh,” he hushes her, “You’ll enjoy this, I promise.” He drags his fingers to the opening of her pussy where he’s lodged inside her and slides the wetness there up, over the clit, teasing the soft skin slowly, spreading a warmth through her. She fights it, trying to twist from his grasp, but whatever he’s dosed her with is too effective. “Is it the bareback?” he asks nonchalantly, hand still working away between her legs, “That bothers you, I mean. Because I should tell you Lindy,” and he leans his head down to breath softly into her ear, “I’ve already cum in you twice while you were out, so there’s no point in fighting it now.”

She cries out through the gag, trying not to think of the ache between her thighs, but he keeps talking: “The first time I had you on your back, and I held your legs over my shoulder as I fucked you and you loved it, Lindy, if you could have seen your face. You were so wet for me, darling, I’m shamed to say it hardly took me any time to fill you up. The second time I turned you over on your stomach and put my cock between your lips first. You were very obliging, getting me hard enough to stuff your pretty little snatch,” he grasps at her clit between his fingers then, and squeezes it in pulses. She finds, to her horror, that her hips have begun to rock back against him, and he’s growing again inside her.

“And I did. I filled it right up, Lindy.” He moans, and begins speaking faster, his voice raised to a feverish pitch. “I thought about fucking your sweet little ass, but then I figured,” and he begins to thrust as his fingers still press at her, “That you’d like to be awake for that one, wouldn’t you, Linds?”

His cock is plugging her up again, and the friction of that and his fingers is causing light to dance behind her eyes. “Can you imagine? All this,” he presses into her and grinds their hips together for emphasis, “Stuffed into that tight little hole? I bet,” he huffs, pulling out of her only to push roughly back in, “You’d love it. I bet,” he moves his hand to cup her as she starts to come, rocking back against him despite herself, “You’d cum so quick. Cause you’re such a little slut for me Lindy,” he gasps as she clenches around him, and he arches against her, pushing deeper. “Yes, fuck yes. That’s it, Linds, cum while I,” he grunts and shoves into her harder, faster, in and out slapping against her ass, “While I fill you up. Oh god, yes, gonna cum in you again. Gonna breed you, love. Love you, Linds, I-” he jerks against her, and she feels him expand and spurt out into her cunt the pleasure of her orgasm fading fast into a bleak horror.

“Love you,” he mutters against her ear, spending himself inside her.

When he’s done and sure he’s pushed the last of himself into her, he withdraws slickly from her body, and she feels things leak out of her. She wants to cry, feels great heaving sobs in her chest, but she doesn’t dare while he’s still behind her, cuddling against her in some twisted image of the sated lover. The hand that’s still between her thighs slides up to her belly to press down slightly and she hears him murmur, mostly to himself, “And if it’s not done yet, we’ll just pick up where we left off tomorrow,” just before he falls asleep.


End file.
